


You're Mine Now...

by SisterxCiricexTheatrical



Series: Living in Sin [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Chair Sex, Dom!OFC, F/M, Foreplay, Power Play, Sub!Negan, TW: Accusation of Cheating, TW: Degradation, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterxCiricexTheatrical/pseuds/SisterxCiricexTheatrical
Summary: Part Three of the “Living in Sin” series.Negan’s confidant takes matters of her relationship with Negan into her own hands by playing fire with fire in a battle of dominance.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) x Fem!Reader, Negan (Walking Dead) x Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Living in Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You're Mine Now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends; Long time no write from me. I realized almost 3 years later I never posted the final installment of the "Living in Sin" series. This final chapter is an open ended conclusion between Negan and his best female Savior. If you read the first two chapters, I thank you for reading and enjoying. I hope you find this final chapter as enjoyable as its predecessors. Happy reading!

Things changed after our hot, steaming night together. First off, Negan kept his promise to make the other Saviors give up one quarter of their goods to me, and boy did that piss them off. But to keep everyone happy, they did as they were told, and I received weekly boxes of delights. Sometimes it was more masculine things than others but I didn’t mind one bit. That was because Negan got me all the feminine treasures I could love. I told him how I used this special perfume once, Secret Kiss, that smelled of roses and blood oranges, decorated with a black background with a silver lace mask on the bottle. I thought it faded from all existence. One day, I found a whole case of it on my bed, and I knew it was him. I don’t know how he found it, but he did it! And from that day forward, I wore it on my breasts, on my neck, anywhere I could possess his lips to capture me. The first time he smelled it on my skin, I swear, his eyes nearly burst forth. I could see the beast inside him, wanting to come out and ravage me, tear me apart limb from limb so that he may taste my alluring skin.

But it didn’t end with small treasures, for he kept his promise to give me new clothes. I had enough of my simple clothes, the ones I worked in. But what he found for me sufficed every piece of clothes I obtained. He got me dresses of all kinds, short flirty cocktail dresses, and long pretty ones that made me feel like a princess. But most of all, he got me lingerie, beautiful gorgeous pieces like his wives had only a little bit better. They were always black with lace, his favorite as much as mine. Some pieces dripped in elegance while others screamed that I could be a slut in real life. And I adored that title, I wanted to be his slut. Every night, or when I wanted, I dined and worked with him as usual. We still did our work to keep the Sanctuary going, but once we were done by our standards, we would do it. Sometimes it would be soft and gentle, oddly enough he could be a pure gentleman. There were other nights, when he needed to blow off steam or take out his anger, those were the nights where the fucking was hard and long. That was when experimentation held no limits; I became quite prone to taking beatings with his hands, burned with candles, bound and scathed with rope and cord.

But it didn’t stop there. Sometimes, he would take me right out in the daylight in between buildings, in the trees near the Sanctuary, and in supply closets…anywhere we could get caught. I didn’t care; I wanted to be caught now. I wanted someone to see me, filled to the brim with Negan’s dick and then they would know who I belonged to. I saw my submission as no weakness, but my own power. I was naturally an alpha female, but under Negan’s power, I became his servant, his devilish little goddess. One could say we were a power couple if anyone knew we were together. I’m sure most of the Saviors suspected, but no one said anything. Why would they? Negan did as he pleased, and praised who he pleased. I was tickled pink inside knowing I could be his and I could be the one to please him.

But with his passion also came his temper and suspicion. I could handle it but I often found it babyish to believe I wanted any other man but him.

One day, like any other, I was walking the grounds with Simon, Negan’s right hand man. He was a nice guy, a dick like all the other Saviors but he was nice. We were on patrol to make sure people were working and doing their jobs, but there were moments where we simply chatted. 

“Can you believe Skinny Joey at that last meeting,” he quipped to me, “Christ, if I was him, I would think before I speak. Negan practically wanted to slice his little man clean off.”

I laughed. “You cannot always expect him to use his brain though, it’s hardly in there.”

“Yeah,” he said chuckling, “you’re right…By the way…I have to, well, you…um…you look really nice today.”

My eyes went wide when he said that, more shocked than aroused. I mean, I wore a little makeup today, knowing once we were done, I was to go to Negan’s. But none of the other Saviors noticed when I wore makeup, until now.

“Oh…well, thanks,” I said, a small smile on my lips, “I don’t wear it but I thought I try something new.”

“It suits you…really it does. Specially that little line out of the corner of your eye, what’s that called? A, uh, wing flip?”

I snorted at his attempt to use makeup terminology. “A wingtip, Simon. _Wingtip_. Nice try though.”

“Ah fuck, what can I say, last time I saw a real woman wear makeup was my then girlfriend. Such a beauty, always wore red lipstick except on Sunday, then she switched to dark pink.”

I giggled a little, knowing girls like that too. “She sounds lovely…”

“She was…she was.” His voice trailed off. I saw that look so many times here, when people were remembering an old time, a better time before the apocalypse.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, showing him the slightest bit of sympathy. We stopped walking at the same time, and faced each other, “I didn’t realize…I mean, I didn’t think about it.”

He smiled gently. “It’s fine…You get used to things like that when, you know, shits falling to bits around you. I hope that … there are those who are like you that can make things a little better in this world.”

“What do you mean?” I asked inquisitively.

“Well…you can be a bitch, but really, you have guts and a drive that is … _motherly_. One who gets shit done,” he said in pure honesty, “That’s why most of us tolerate you, but it takes a few like me to actually like you for it.”

I giggled and I could feel myself blush. This guy may have been somewhat dumb, but he was sweet. I grasped his arm gently, as a way to say thank you, and by the way our shadows landed, I realized it was later than I thought.

“Oh fuck!” I exclaimed, “I need to go! Can you just…you only have a few locations-“

He laughed. “You go wherever the fuck you need to go. I can do the monitoring myself. Catch you later.” And with that he walked away.

Turning, I smiled and giggled to myself anticipating what would hold for tonight. Negan said it was going to be special, but honestly, any night with him was special. It was then my eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was dimming in front of me. Some people walked ahead of me, their shadows cast in the blood red setting sun. But I couldn’t help but make out a significant figure. Broad shouldered and the cocky swagger. Was that Negan? He didn’t have Lucille with him draped on his shoulder, it couldn’t have been. And yet what if it was? Did he see me with Simon? Would he think it was something more than being nice to him? I could not let myself think this, and I hauled ass to get to my room to change. Racing up the stairs, I quickly moved down each hall until I got to my door. I unlocked it and entered, and there on my bed was draped the most beautiful piece of lingerie I ever saw. A black brocade corset with a silver detail. The cups on the breasts were draped in violet silk with black tulle ruffle on the edge. Next to that was a pair of black silk panties, with black lace on the edges and a small purple bow in the front. There was even a matching black silk robe almost scandalous as it barely reached my knees. I looked down and on the floor, I found a pair of black high heels placed ever so delicately against my bed.

I knew this was Negan’s doing, and I could hardly wait to wear the beautiful ensemble. I ripped off my clothes and threw the corset and new panties on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt naughty and delicious. So much skin could be seen, and my skin blushed pink with embarrassment and thrill! Grabbing the robe, I put it on and tied it taught around my waist. Once I made sure my makeup was just right, I grabbed my latest bottle of Secret Kiss and dripped it on wherever I knew he would kiss and suckle. Checking myself once more, I knew I was ready for him. I carefully slipped myself into the heels, and made my way to his rooms. I couldn’t believe how daring I was going like this, as if someone saw me. But then again, I wanted to be seen like this.

Finally, I was at his door and this time, I slipped gently inside. The room was dark, hardly any lights on save for the starlight from the windows. I called out to him, but I received no answer. Deep inside, I was not in the mood for a jump scare, but I still couldn’t help but heighten my senses and prepare for the worst. I carefully walked down the dark hall to his bedroom, my heels clicking the floor. I could tell the door was ajar, and I slowly opened it to peek inside. After looking around the sparse room, it was clear he wasn’t here at all. Frustrated, I untied my robe and got comfortable. To be honest, he was probably having a really nice time with one of his wives and forgot what time it was. So why not bide my time until he came back. I let the robe fall away onto a chair and went back to his bar to pour myself a large glass of wine. He honestly had shitty taste for wine, but I simply poured myself a glass of merlot and returned to his room. Sprawled out on the bed, I sipped and stared at anything I could, mainly the ceiling.

What seemed like an eternity was actually an hour by his clock on the bedside table, and my fire burned inside. Where the fuck was he? Was I just wasting my time? Honestly, I’d wait all fucking night for this asshole. Maybe I was dumb to do that but really, I loved that son of a bitch and would do anything for him. Looking down at my empty glass, I set it aside and wriggled down into the mattress. I grabbed the pillow he always used to sleep on and cuddled against it, smelling his scent along with his shampoo that he used. I pretended it was really him and as the wine took effect, I closed my eyes…

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders.

“Get up,” a voice said above me.

I shook my head, and realized I must have dozed off. I looked up and found Negan above me, his leather jacket opened and his t-shirt ruffled.

“Where the hell have you been?” I asked, my voice heavy with sleep.

“Does it fucking matter?” he asked, his voice smooth but cold.

I rolled my eyes. “Well, you told me to meet you here at eight, and I…” I stopped and realized something was off. I smelled sweat on him, but it wasn’t just that. It was a soft sweet scent, a smell I knew was not his but was almost feminine. That mixed with his sweat created a strange, sweet, musk smell that I had grown accustomed to every time we… My mind trailed off, and then I looked down at his jeans. His zipper was undone, and he was only in bare feet. I cocked an eyebrow realizing that I was right, and my stomach knotted realizing how wrong I wanted to be at that moment.

“ _Amber_?” I asked softly.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” he whispered gruffly.

“You were with Amber…don’t lie. I can smell her perfume on you.”

He saw I was looking directly at his opened fly and quickly solved the situation. “Yeah, I was. Does it matter, sweetheart? She is my fucking wife after all?” He walked away, shaking the jacket from his shoulders and throwing it on the sofa on top of my robe.

I closed my eyes to gain self-composure. “You told me to be here at eight. So, I got here at eight and you weren’t here. If you wanted to have sex with one of your wives before me-“

“You fuckin’ jealous?” he growled, turning his head but not looking at me.

I was taken aback by how rough and solid his voice was. “No,” I stated firmly. That was a lie, but I had to make it sound like I still didn’t feel threatened by them. “Why the fuck would I care, you said it yourself, you’d want me more than anything-“

He turned and stalked back to the bed, looming over me like a great tower. “That was before. Now I’m not so fuckin’ sure you even remember that night. Was that all a goddamn motherfuckin’ lie? Like fuck, do you think that because you’re my “best girl” that it gives you the right to fuck around?”

I had no idea where this attitude was coming from. What the actual fuck was he saying? I couldn’t even fathom what was raising many red flags in my thoughts.

“What are you saying?” I asked, holding back the sadness in my voice, “Are you … do you think I’m cheating on you?!”

He grinned the cheekiest fucking grin I ever saw and raised his arms wide in the air as if I guessed an answer to the most difficult riddle. “If the shoe fuckin’ fits doll, you better motherfuckin’ wear it!”

My eyes blew open. _How fucking dare he_ I thought to myself, and the spark was lit. He started walking away, probably to get a beer, but I wasn’t having it. I jumped off the bed and went after him.

“Negan! Negan, get back here,” I said firmly and when he chose to ignore me, I followed. “Negan, I’m not fucking kidding!”

We reached the kitchen and as he went into his beer cooler, just opening it to grab a cold one, I screamed, “Negan, turn the fuck around!”

He stopped short and tensed up. I could tell he was thinking, probably something along the lines of _Did this lil bitch really just yell at me?_ Then, he slowly bent back up and turned to me; his eyes were dark, with anger and possibly something along the lines of arousal. His jaw was hard, locked as he held back wanting to explode.

“I’m fuckin listening, babe,” he growled.

I took a deep breath, remaining as calm and cool as possible. “You need to tell me _why_ I would cheat on you. No fuckin bullshit, no games, no beating around the goddamn fucking bush…Tell me why _you_ think I would so much as _look_ at another man the way I look at you.”

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his beard, a hot move he did whenever he was frustrated but now it was sickening in the pit of my stomach.

“Look, babe, I don’t care if you deny it or not, but I fuckin’ saw you with Simon. _Simon_ …my goddamn right hand motherfuck fuckin’ man! And boy, was he smiling and laughing with you. Hell darling, from my distance, I’m pretty sure I fuckin saw him gettin’ a HARD ON talkin’ to you-“

“Hold up, hold up,” I said over him, “You think I’m fucking Simon? That’s rich, Negan. That’s really fucking rich. Why the hell would I want Simon?”

“Shit you fuckin’ tell me!” he leaned in closer to me, trying to intimidate me, “Honestly babe, I don’t give a fuck if you want to screw Simon or any of the other Saviors. Hell, if it’s the younger ones you want, you can fuckin have ‘em. You can have the whole damn squad, and show them how big of a slut you really are!”

That was the trigger that sent me over the edge. I pushed him and ran back to his room, slamming and locking the door in the process, but he was already right behind me. I went to his closet and began scouring for some of his items I could use. I heard him as he banged on the door, yelling for me to get out. Finally, once I had what I wanted, I was ready. I marched to the door and opened it. He was right there, my eyes aligned with his chest. His hand stopped short coming down above me, as he went to smash his fist into the door again. He looked down on me as I looked up to him, my eyes were cold and void of emotion. And then, he looked down to see that in my hands were his red scarf and one of his belts.

Then, I pushed my way past him. He did try to stop me, but I kicked my way through the threshold and went back to the kitchen. He yelled to me to “stop,” “come back,” and “we’re not done”, but I ignored him. I approached the kitchen table and grabbed a chair spinning it forward and placing it in the middle of the room. He stopped seeing this action, and simply waited in silence.

“Sit down,” I growled through my teeth.

He blinked, realizing I wasn’t backing down to say sorry to him, not for a second. He cleared his throat, nervously. “Babe…babe, come on let’s just-“

“I said, _sit down_ …” I commanded.

He stood there, a blank stare in his eyes. His poker face was sturdy, but I could tell he was internally shitting himself. Then after a moment, he walked over and sat down in the chair, his legs spread wide the way to accommodate himself. I walked around to face him, thinking to myself how I was actually going to pull off what I wanted to pull off, but I knew to myself if I did it right, he was going to regret ever crossing me and also know that I could be the Boss in intimacy as well.

He cocked an eyebrow, not sure of what was happening. “Look if this is a little game…” he began to say, but I stopped him.

“Silence…” I instructed firmly, “You’re not to speak unless I give permission. And when you speak to me you call me ‘Mistress’. Got it?”

Negan rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, mumbling _Jesus H. Christ_ under his breath. I walked towards him and putting my hand under his chin moved it to look at me.

“Answer me,” I demanded softly, “You will call me Mistress, yes?”

He stared into my eyes for a moment, lost and spinning in an alternate reality. He swallowed down and answered, “Yeah…”  
  
I jerked his jaw forward, grazing my lips over his and whispered “Yes…what?”

He let out a shaking breath and said again “Yes… _Mistress_ ”

I smiled darkly, hearing the words of submission pour from his lips was blissful! I stood up and delicately touched his arm, grazing my fingers up him. Once I was behind, I pulled him up by his shirt collar and forced his arm back. He didn’t protest, but his grunts from his throat told me he wasn’t liking being in this position. As I held his wrist I grasped the other arm and brought it back and placed it in my grasp next to the other. He sat up straighter, not looking back at me.

I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “I’m not fucking playing a child’s game. You think you can look me in the eye and accuse me of cheating? That’s not how this works…”

I slowly brought the belt to the ground and them nestled his scarf among his wrists, I crossed the ends around each other, but didn’t tie it fully. “You have to trust me, Negan. And right now I think you need reassertion in my loyalty. Do you trust me?”

His head shifted to my voice but he didn’t look at me fully. He simply sighed, giving in, “Yes, Mistress.”

I grinned against the shell of his ear and tied his wrists tight behind his back. It felt good to be doing this; he had done it to me so many times that to give this experience to him was a moment to savor. I hummed in approval as I finished the knot as my hands caressed his arms. I then gently grazed my nose and lips in his already matted hair. He smelled of his pomade and his masculine sweat, and I left a gentle kiss in his strands of hair.

I carefully bent down picking up the belt and came to his front, swaying my hips to imaginary sultry music which he completely missed as he chose to keep his eyes down. I bent down and belted his ankles together. As I looked on him, so helpless and tied down, I smirked at my craft and handiwork. I carefully stood up, and lifting my fingers to his chin, I made him look up at me and I kept constant eye contact on him.

“I want to be clear on one thing,” I said, my voice dripping in lust, “You don’t get to accuse me of anything I did not do. You think you can just walk in here and make accusations to the woman who stands by you day in and day out?”

He didn’t answer, but simply stared at me. The darkness in his eyes was evident, two black pools in lust as much as I was. Even though I was pissed at him as much as he was with me, I was going to give him a taste of his own fucking medicine. I kneeled down before him again never taking his eyes from his and I slowly unbuckled him and unzipped his jeans. Even before I saw it, I knew he was becoming hard. I reached inside and began stroking him. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and closed his eyes. I barely touched him and he was already so fucking sensitive, the poor fucking man.

“Just because I speak with other men doesn’t mean I fuck them,” I said calmly as I continued my ministrations, “But perhaps I should fuck them, because they’d at least trust me a little more. Knowing that I only serve them and not anyone else. But I won’t do that. They don’t deserve me…they can’t satisfy me…”

Negan began to squirm in my grasp, but he wasn’t going anywhere. His grunts and groans were delightful; he was so helpless in my grasp. Finally, just when he became nice and hard, I pulled him out. It always amazed me how thick and luscious his cock was. He was big in my delicate hands, his skin flushed pink with veins a cerulean blue sitting against the flesh. He was terribly warm and his smell was intoxicating.   
  
“You want to know something big boy? Simon has a _dick_ the size of a walnut, isn’t that sad?” I chided, noticing him grit his teeth, “I saw it in the shower one day; it was the most pathetic thing I ever saw in my _life_. Do you honestly think I’d fuck that over this?”

I dipped my head down and flicked the tip of my tongue over his head. He let out the most desperate, aching groan I ever heard from him. His body shifted to accommodate how aroused he was becoming, but there was nowhere to go, and nowhere to run from me. His head tilted back in bliss and agony.

“None of your men have the guts to handle a girl like me, save you,” I whispered, stroking him slowly and my lips ghosting him, “And I don’t think you learned your lesson the last time, boy…Maybe I need to be more clear? Look at me, Negan…”

He struggled getting his head up, but when he did, my god was he distressed. His eyes were blown, and his breath heaved through his lips. He looked as if he wanted to tear me apart and yet worship me all at once. I let out a breathless laugh; he was all mine!

“Do you need to be taught a lesson?” I asked, my voice filled with lust and domination.

He nodded slowly, his arms twitching in their bond. “Yes. Yes, Mistress…I need to be taught a lesson…”

I smiled a Cheshire cat-like grin, and raked my nails down his hard cock, and a touch of pre-cum bubbled to the surface and he let a breathless gasps, as if he had been stabbed in the stomach.

“You shall be taught, boy,” I whispered firmly.

I dipped my head down and wrapped my lips around his head and slowly bobbed myself along his length. Taking in how warm he was, how slick he felt inside me, and how satisfying his voice was above me, my heart swelled with desire for our new positions. Taking him further in me, I allowed myself to deep throat him, feeling his head at the back of me and feeling his cum dripping from me. As I went further, I moved faster, taking moments to stroke and suck, kiss and nip. He was in agony, and I knew he wanted nothing more than to kiss me, to take me in his arms and possess me into madness, but he was helpless, tied down to the chair and in my power. Before long, with one last suck of my lips and tongue, he came inside my mouth and I allowed his cum to fall down inside me. He tasted so good, salt with just a hint of sweetness.

I rubbed his thighs tenderly, the jeans mildly moist with his sweat as I slowly and carefully made my way up to him. As I did, I carefully and slowly took off my panties, and tossed them to the side. I was wet and ready for him, my lips longing for him inside me fully. I placed myself in between his thighs, balancing myself in case he couldn’t hold my weight in his current, panting state. I out a hand to his cheek; he was covered in sweat, his lips parted as he took in breath after breath. I tilted his head back to me, and pressed my forehead to his. I dipped my lips to his and we shared a gentle kiss. I dipped my tongue inside him and allowed him to taste himself on me, and he gently hummed adoring the cocktail we created.

“Are you still with me, boy?” I whispered against his ear, nibbling the shell of his ear between my teeth.

“Please…Mistress…” he whispered gently.

“Please, what?” I asked, coyly bringing my fingers down his shirt.

“Please…let me hold you…Let me have you, Mistress?” His eyes were dripping in lust, and I could not tell where his irises began and where the pupil ended.

I giggled to myself, from the back of my throat. Carefully and skillfully, I brought my fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. I brought my lips down to his neck, kissing and suckling it until I made a bite mark or two.

I smiled against his warm skin. “Oh, Negan…you’re so fucking needy…”

I gripped his hem, and tore up and away, ripping the shirt from his body, making him snap into consciousness. Tossing the fabric away, I raked my fingers up and down his chest and across his stomach. Dipping my head to his pecks, I took a nipple into my mouth and began a ministration on it, swirling my tongue ad nipping the skin with my teeth. He whined, biting his lip as I tortured him, my quim also rubbing against his again hardening manhood.

“No,” I whispered against his skin, “I’m still upset with you, baby boy. You still have to be punished…” I positioned myself at his head, and placed my hands on his shoulders. Looking down on him, I circled my hips, teasing him to death.

“You have to promise your Mistress that you ain’t gonna come for me until I tell you…” I said to him and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. He always told me this when he wanted to make me feel threatened. Turning this threat onto him seemed insane, and for this moment, I wanted to be just a little mad!

“Babe, please, I’m sorry…” he whimpered, trying to break his bonds. But I steadied him in my grasp

“No struggling. And it ‘Mistress’ to you…Now, I need you to cooperate with me. You’re almost there to being forgiven. You just need to do this for me.”

Then, my hands were at his throat. I gave little pressure making sure not to completely cut off the air flow with my small hands. “We’re gonna breath play this too, okay, baby boy? I need you to trust me to fuck you while I constrict your air flow. You _have_ to trust me that I won’t _kill_ you while I fuck you to edge of insanity…Can you, _baby boy_?”

He blinked at me as if he couldn’t believe I was serious. Then, closing his eyes in submission, he struggled to get the words out. But when he spoke, his voice was reduced to a whisper. “Yes…Mistress…”

I smirked in his torment and I sheathed myself down onto him. He let out the most erotic pained groan I ever heard him utter as I let out a shaking breath. Damn this felt different, riding above him while he was helpless below me. I began slow, up and then down, torturing him but also trying to find a rhythm I could keep up with. I pressed my heaving body against his as I drove him towards the edge. Slowly and ever so deviously, I teased him keeping his lips close to mine but never touching them. With each movement, my hands constricted further to merely catch his breath but never harm. But I heard him suffer under me, my silk and brocade covered breasts mingling with his face was more than he could bare. His breath quickened with lust as he tried to breathe in his arousal.

“ _Mistress_ …” he groaned out, breathlessly, “Mistress…please let me…let me _worship_ you. I want… to taste you… _please_ …”

I smiled at how beautiful he sounded, how different it was to have him in the place I usually held. Obliging him an indulgence, I quickly pulled my breasts from the cups and allowed him his fill. Once he had his fill of breath, he immediately went to work, suckling my nipples and kissing my delicate flesh as if they were his last meal before death. I steadied my hands on his skull as I quickened my pace. I could feel myself edging towards the precipice as was he, his hardening cock twitching inside me. He wanted to let his seed go, he wanted to relieve himself all over me, but I was not letting him and he held down.

“Oh…Oh that’s it…” I moaned out, throwing my head back in lust, “That’s it…you’re such a good boy, Negan! You’re such a -ahhhh-such a good boy!”

I twisted my fingers into his hair as he began suckling kisses onto my collarbone. Moving seamlessly together, I could feel both of us were close. Both of us needed release…

“Mistress…” he moaned out, his head dipped down onto my breasts, “please let me come…I want to come with you…”

I wanted to refuse him. I wanted to keep my authority on this! To be honest, I didn’t even want him to come when I was finished because I was so mad at him! I wanted him to suffer in the only thing he could get pleasure from other than demonstrating his power over others. But being in this power mattered not how much I could despise him or who really held power in this relationship. I didn’t want anger thrusting this moment anymore. I knew within me I already forgave his stupid ass, and my heart slowly and willingly gave in to what he desired.

I leaned my head in embracing him in a kiss as I embraced the waves of pleasure we shared. First, I let myself become undone and a moment later he followed suit. I could feel him pulsing inside me; I’m not certain for sure, but I believe this was the hardest he ever came ever since we’ve been intimate. I collapse into his lap, my head falling on his shoulder as his fell onto mine. We breathed heavily into each other, our breaths syncing in rhythm.

I admit…Negan could be a complete selfish asshole, but he could also be tender and loving when he wanted. Even if he didn’t tell me he loved me, he showed it in the simplest of ways. Giving himself to me like this was the most beautiful gift he ever gave to me because it showed he could trust me. How I could show him authority around him and give me submission on the occasion. I carefully reached down to untie his bonds, and let them fall to the floor. He immediately wrapped his arms around my body, kissing every inch of skin he could have his lips on.

“Negan…” I whispered, “it’s all right. I’m here…”

“I know…” he responded, his voice husky from the dryness in his throat, “I know, baby girl…I’m so sorry, baby…”

“No…Negan no. None of that now…please…Just hold me…”

We held each other in silence for what felt like an endless moment. Then, leaning into me, his nose nuzzling my hair, he mumbled the words I longed to hear. 

_"I love you..."_

My breath hitched in my throat. Did he...did he really just say that? I didn't even care if I imagined it in the afterglow, it didn't even matter if he really meant it. He finally said it. I nuzzled into his shoulder and whispered against his skin, "I love you too, Negan..." 

We stayed like this for the longest time, holding each other, atoning for each other’s sins. Finally, I lifted myself from him and unbuckled the belt from his legs. Standing up, he towered over me and wrapping me up in his arms, with whatever strength he had left, he carried me to the bedroom, and laid me down. He went down beside me, taking me in his arms once more and caressing my face ever so gently. Before long, we were asleep beside each other, breathing in unison. I clung to him, never wanting to let go, and I didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.

THE END 


End file.
